Less Than Perfect
by my-middle-name-is-awkward
Summary: When Ginny's told that she's not even close to perfect, who comforts her? None other than Harry Potter


Less than Perfect

Ginny Weasley, the girl that was different. She believed that everyone was perfect in their own ways, no one else did though. She walked down the twists and turns of Hogwarts, when she went the wrong way toward the Ravenclaw Common room.

_Made a wrong turn  
>Once or twice<br>Dug my way out  
>Blood and fire<em>

Cho Chang stalked up to her and tugged on her flaming red hair. Ginny yelped in surprise, and spun around. Which wasn't a good idea since Cho slapped her across the face as she turned

"What was that for?" Ginny exclaimed.

"For liking Harry! He likes me because I'm perfect, you on the other hand…" Cho Chang smirked "And don't use your usual excuse. You're mistreated, misunderstood, well news flash no one cares!" Cho walked off laughing evilly

_Mistreated  
>Misplaced<br>Misunderstood  
>Miss no way it's all good<br>It didn't slow me down  
>Mistaken, always second guessing<br>Underestimated  
>Look, I'm still around<em>

Ginny watched as he enemy walked off. It was true. She wasn't perfect, she didn't have Harry and she probably never would. She felt the tears flow from her eyes. She spun around about to run, when she saw the last person she wanted to see. Harry.

_Pretty, pretty please  
>Don't you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're less than, less than perfect.  
>Pretty, pretty please<br>Don't you ever, ever feel like you're nothing  
>You are perfect to me<em>

"Ginny, what's wrong?" Harry asked, concern washed over his features

Ginny wiped at her eyes and shoved past him "Just leave me alone"

Harry turned and grabbed her arm, stopping her "Ginny? What happened? Did someone hurt you? Did someone say something rude to you or something?"

"Yeah, you know who?" Ginny's anger was now flaming up inside of her. Harry shook his head, raising an eyebrow "You're bloody girlfriend!" Ginny exclaimed and ran off to the Hogwarts Grounds.

_You're so mean, when you talk about yourself, you were wrong  
>Change the voices in your head, make them like you instead<br>So complicated, look happy, you'll make it!  
>Filled with so much hatred...such a tired game<br>It's enough! I've done all I can think of  
>Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same<em>

Ginny wandered off toward the Quidditch Pitch. Luckily it was empty. She wandered off toward the Gryffindor stands and sat at the top.

Even though it was raining, she stayed put; it started to pound on the stands around her. She felt the pouring rain thundering on her hair, she knew she would get sick, but she didn't care.

She was tired of the teasing, the putdowns, and the hateful comments. The cruel jokes about her hair, and how her family wasn't as wealthy as others. Ginny put her face down into her hands. She hated her life.

_Pretty ,pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
>Like you're less than, less than perfect<br>Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel like you're nothing  
>You are perfect to me!<em>

She hadn't noticed that Harry had followed her outside. She couldn't clearly, tears fogging her eyes and her memory.

"Hey" Harry smiled softly as he sat down. Ginny turned so she wasn't facing him.

"Ginny, what happened?"

"Why would you care? You'd take your girlfriend's side anyway" Ginny cried.

"Gin, me and Cho broke up. Actually, I don't even think we were ever together" Harry wrapped an arm around her. "Please, tell me what happened?"

"I saw Cho and she started saying all of this crap. She pulled my hair and slapped me just because I- I like you. And she said that she was perfect, but I wasn't. She told me that no one cares at all. I don't know why I got so worked up, I just feel so alone. That's why I was really happy you formed the D.A." Ginny explained

_The whole world's scared so I swallow the fear  
>The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer<br>So cool in line, and we try, try, try, but we try too hard and it's a waste of my time  
>Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere<br>They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair  
>Exchange ourselves, and we do it all the time<br>Why do we do that? Why do I do that?_

_Why do I do that..?_

Harry sighed "Ginny, don't listen to her. She's not worth anything. You are pretty, sweet, funny, and so much more. You're perfect" Ginny smiled and looked down, blushing

"Really?"

"Yes, of course. Don't think of yourself any less"

_Yeah, oh, oh baby, pretty baby..!  
>Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're less than, less than perfect  
>Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel like you're nothing<br>You are perfect to me!  
>You're perfect, you're perfect to me!<em>

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
>Like you're less than, less than perfect<br>Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel like you're nothing  
>You are perfect to me!<em>

Ginny smiled to herself as she realized that Harry's arm still wrapped around her waist. She was afraid to make a move but she did. She laid her head on Harry's shoulder and together they sat in the stands, soaking wet.


End file.
